


Two Can Play At That Game

by Shugarship



Series: Stories of JohnMark [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Cuddling & Snuggling, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, overprotective hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugarship/pseuds/Shugarship
Summary: Mark and Johnny have been dating for a year now, but they seem to dance around a lot of topics. Moving towards the next step is just one.





	Two Can Play At That Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovejhope1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovejhope1/gifts).



> I'm very inexperienced when it comes to writing but please support this story 
> 
> This is a gift for my mom @Lovejhope1

Johnny was the first to wake up and he quietly sat in the living room, a mug of coffee in his hand. Later Mark stepped out and smiled softly at his boyfriend who was humming softly. He padded towards the older boy who greeted him with a soft 'good morning.' Mark placed a small peck on his boyfriend's lips and giggled softly as Johnny placed more small kisses all over his face. Johnny then placed his mug down a pulled Mark onto his lap, kissing the boy's temple.

Mark smiled as he sat in Johnny's lap, breathing in the scent of coffee that was in the kitchen. Johnny was thrumming his finger's on Mark's waist and was occasionally bringing his head to rest at the younger's shoulder. They were currently the only ones awake right now, and they enjoyed the time that they spent together in comfortable silence.

The silence was interrupted when they heard two, probably three voices speaking distinctively down the hall. Usually Mark and Johnny would groan and untangle their limbs, not wanting to face the teasing of their members, but today was different. Mark and Johnny didn't move at all, they just silently melted into each other's warmth further.

Taeil and Taeyong stepped into the kitchen, not noticing the couple on the couch and Mark rolled his eyes at that. His hyungs were oblivious to their surroundings in the morning. Everyone then started to pile in and loud chatter filled the dorms. No one seemed to notice Johhny and Mark, which was surprising since everyone was very nosy.

"Where is Mark and Johhny hyung?" Ah. There it was. The voice obviously belonged to Jaehyun and Mark was surprised that he was the first person to notice. Usually Taeyong or Taeil would notice these things first.

Yuta then walked into the living room and smirked, he quietly took out his phone and snapped who knows how many pictures of the couple before he walked over to them and cleared his throat loudly. "Get up, let's go." Yuta apparently said it too loudly, since almost everyone peeked into the living room and either gagged or awed at the sight.

Mark groaned and covered his now red face; He could hear Johhny chuckle at him and pat his head. Mark got up from Johnny's lap and blushed harder when Yuta ruffled his hair and called him cute. Johnny then also stood up and rolled his eyes at Yuta's actions. He grabbed his mug and went back into the kitchen, Mark following behind him.

Everyone then went back to their conversation, forgetting about the two. Donghyuck however, would never let Mark down easily. "I never pegged you to be the cuddling type." The younger teased and Mark groaned, dropping his hands on his head.

"Leave him alone Donghyuck." The said boy pouted at Taeyong's words and Mark looked at the leader thankfully. Mark thankfully got through breakfast with only a few teasing remarks.

~~

  
Although their schedule started later to give them more sleep that meant that the schedule ended later as well. Mark was a little (read: very) disappointed when his manager took him in a different van than the others because he had a separate schedule. He dealt with it although, because in this industry you have no control over anything.

~~

To say Mark was stressed would be an understatement, frustrated worked better. He had filming for a music show, then a variety show, he then had dance practice which always tired him because learning the choreos for all three units is tiring, Mark then had a meeting with the producer about the upcoming comeback, then a meeting with Lee Sooman himself about the units, after that he had recording for an SM station.

Right now Mark wanted nothing else than to take a shower and cuddle with his boyfriend, but he never really gets what he wants. The moment he walks into the dorms, exhausted, everyone greets him and instead of greeting them back like he usually does Mark gives them a little smile and walks straight into his room. He throws himself on his bed and hugs his pillow, breathing in the clean air.

Mark knows that everyone must be worried about him and that they'll eventually send someone in to call him for dinner. Johnny seemed to be today's victim since he knocks on the door softly and peeks his head in, staring at Mark.

Mark doesn't say anything as Johnny looks at him softly, only letting his gaze follow the elder as he sat in the foot of the bed. Mark then pulls himself up and plops himself on the elder's lap, humming contentedly as he combs his fingers through Mark's now dark locks.

"You okay baby?" Mark couldn't help but to feel his body flush and his heart relate increase at the pet name that the elder used. He places his head lightly on Johnny's shoulder and lets the older man wrap his arms around him tightly.

"Just a little stressed, but I'm okay." Mark's words came out in a quiet mumble and Johnny brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking at the younger adoringly. He placed small kisses on his face and then kissed him softly on the lips, cradling Mark's face with his hands.

Normally Mark would be fulfilled and happy with this, but today was a different story. He was *frustrated*. He and Johnny have never gone further than kissing lightly, mostly because the elder was afraid to to hurt the younger boy. Mark never really voiced his opinion on this but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

Today seemed to be the day that Mark was letting that side of him come out. He decided that he wouldn't wait for the elder initiate everything anymore, he should be free when it comes to his boyfriend.

So when Johnny pulled away Mark gave him a determined look and he let his hands reach up to cup Johnny's cheeks. Mark then decided to smash his lips on Johnny's and tried not to laugh at the Johnny's surprised reaction. Johnny practically jumped and was frozen for a good 5 seconds before he started to move his lips against Mark's.

They were kissing passionately and Mark couldn't help the little gasp he made when Johnny let his hands slide down from his waist to Mark's ass, pulling the boy closer to him. Johnny then took this opportunity to let his tongue graze Mark's hesitantly and then to fully kiss him again. Johnny let his tongue explore Mark's mouth and smirked when he heard the smaller boy whimper lightly.

The moment however, was ruined when Taeyong came tumbling into the room. He looked scandalized and his face was red. He pulled Mark off Johnny's lap and glared at Johnny. "Don't you dare touch my son." Mark groaned at Taeyong's words and rolled his eyes.

"Hyung I'm 19, not 5 stop." Mark then heard another scandalized gasp from outside the room. Doyoung runs into the room and looks at Mark frantically. "How could you say that? You are a baby. You're like 4 calm down." Mark feels his cheeks grow hot and he pushed his hyungs out of the room.

"Get. Out." Mark ignores the 'Hey I'm your hyung Mark Lee!' That comes from Taeyong.

Mark then walks towards Johnny again. The elder is flustered and Mark hates how much his heart bursts at the scene. "We should go before Taeyong hyung passes out." Johnny nods at Mark's words and stands up from Mark's bed, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Mark then leans up and kisses Johnny deeply, smiling when Johnny cups Mark's cheeks. They then separate and Mark might feel a little breathless. He looks at Johnny who now has a smug look on his face and Mark is pretty sure that's only because of Marks flustered state.

"We have to go now Mark." Mark pouts at Johnny's words but lets the older pull him out of the room and into the dining room. He is greeted enthusiastically by everyone and ignore Donghyuck when he wiggles his eyebrows at Mark.

While everyone is eating Mark felt a hand on his thigh and looked up at Johnny next to him who smiled innocently. Everyone was busy with their conversation so Mark took this opportunity to whisper in Johnny's ear. "You owe me later."

Mark smiles cutely at Johnny who looks at him in shock and winks at him. Johnny chokes and sputters as Mark engages a conversation Donghyuck like nothing is wrong. Mark then felt the grip on his thigh tighten and he turns to look at Johnny who gazes right back at Mark. He eyes Mark hungrily, almost challenging him and Mark can't help the smirk that plays on his face. He knew that the elder was thinking the same thing as him and he felt excited at the thought of it.

'Two can play at that game'

**Author's Note:**

> ……That was a mess lol but I still hope you enjoyed it


End file.
